


Trying Something New

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had passed the point where he could feel the sharp edge of the knife gliding over his skin.  All he could feel now was the warm, slippery slide of blood trickling down his body.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

He had passed the point where he could feel the sharp edge of the knife gliding over his skin. All he could feel now was the warm, slippery slide of blood trickling down his body. They had been working on this for about an hour. Danny still had no idea what Jack was doing, but, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Personally, this wouldn't be one of Danny's first options for play, but Jack had given him that look that said 'I'll make it worth your while' and Danny had caved. Like always.

Okay, not always, there had been that one time he'd stood firm and said 'no', but that was something else. This - this was a little strange. The fact that he was hanging over a plastic tarp was initially off-putting - one too many horror movie fests with Chin - but once Jack got started, Danny realized the practicality of the plastic.

"So, what, exactly, are you doing?" Danny asked the grey-haired top of Jack's head.

Jack peered up at him from his work. "Making you bleed," he said calmly and continued what he was doing.

"Right. I got that. What else?"

Jack sighed. "This does take a bit of focus, so if you don't mind…"

Danny would've held up his hands in surrender, but they were strapped together behind the post he was bound to, so he settled for saying nothing.

He closed his eyes as the trickles of blood began to tickle his abdomen. He squirmed a little until he felt a sharp smack to the side of his leg. Trying to be still was a lot harder than trying not to distract Jack while he was wielding a knife so close to his skin. "Sorry," he muttered and took a deep breath.

A few more strokes of the blade and Danny was sure he would twitch himself into a stab wound. There was a trail of blood from the first cut sliding into the curve of his hipbone. One of the cuts in the center must have been a little deeper than the others, the trail from there was a little faster and sliding toward his cock.

"Jack," he hissed, trying desperately to hold still.

"Yes, Danny?" Jack said, knife paused, tip delicately pressed against his skin.

Danny swallowed the lump, pushing the shiver out of his skin. "Um…" his voice caught, but he managed to glance down, toward his groin.

Jack's eyes followed. "So?" he said and continued sliding the knife over Danny's abdomen.

Danny held his breath a moment, but all that did was focus his attention on the feeling of the trickle of blood inching its way closer to his cock. Closer and closer.

His toes curled against the wooden box he was standing on as the wet trail reached the shaft of his cock. He let out a heavy breath and dropped his head back against the post. "Fuck," he hissed.

"Is something wrong, Danny?" Jack asked him and Danny could almost hear the delicate little smirk in his tone.

He shook his head, but his cock betrayed him as it began to twitch against his thigh.

Jack curled his fingers around Danny's cock and stroked down, then back up. "See, I told you you'd like it," he whispered, lips close to Danny's ear.

Danny tried to wet his lips, but his mouth had gone mostly dry from all his efforts not to move. The feeling of his blood being smeared around his cock was far more intriguing than he'd expected. It was cool and sticky, rather than smooth like it felt on his abs. When he tried to speak, the only sound he could make was a soft, whimpering moan.

"I want you to come for me, Danny," Jack told him, lips brushing the shell of his ear this time. "Come for me."

His body was so charged, so keyed up from the knife play and Jack touching him that he almost didn't need the few extra strokes of his cock before he came. Exhausted, he slumped against his bindings, just trying to breathe.

Jack kissed his temple and unbound him from the post. Danny felt the sinewy cords of muscle holding him steady as they both sank to the floor. He rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

"This was good, but next time we try it with the real thing," Jack said.

Danny grinned. "What, you don't like Strawberry Quick?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's just not the same. Plus, the sticky, sweet strawberry smell gave me a headache."


End file.
